


Distractions of the Best Kind

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kissing, Sort of Spoilers for the New Episode, dead bodies, depictions of violence, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish had happened when Lydia said that Jordan needed to clear his mind. </p><p>
  <strong>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 EPISODE 9</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions of the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, sorry it's kind of short I just wanted to get it written and posted

She watched Jordan look around the bright woods with a helpless  look on his handsome face. He just looked so lost, there had to be a way for her to help.

"Maybe you just need to clear your mind," she offered after a moment with a hapless shrug of her shoulders. It wasn't much of an idea but it usually did the trick with her banshee powers, and if it didn't work then she didn't know what else they could try. 

He gave her a look, "And how am I supposed to do that?" He crossed his muscled arms I've his chest.

She didn't know and neither did he and so they stood there thinking. Lost in the woods with no way to further their goal, Lydia did the only thing she knew for certain would work. She lunged forward, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, dragged him down towards her, and kissed him.

He froze but so did she, waiting for him to make the next move on his own. Slowly though, oh so slowly, his hands grasped her hips lightly and his lips move against her own. The hand that wasn't wrapped around the back of his neck fell weakly to Jordan's shoulder and she crumpled the fabric of his shirt into her hand. It was nice, gentle even. Everything she wanted and hoped for their first kiss to be.

Jordan sighed quietly against her mouth, nothing more than a small burst of air, and suddenly the manner of the kiss changed. He took a small step forward, crowding into her space and started to walk her backwards with sure and steady steps, and tried to keep their bodies in as much contact as possible. Their chests pressed together, thighs and knees brushing as they walked. The kiss became more forceful and passionate as he tangled one of his hands in her fiery red hair and kept her close while he walked. 

Without a thought as to their real purpose, Lydia began to push and pull and the leather jacket that Jordan was all wrapped up in. He didn't move to help or even take his hands off of her, completely and uterly lost in her, he didn't even seem to notice what she was doing. 

They didn't stop or move apart in any way until Lydia stumbled blindly over a root and would have landed on her ass if Jordan hadn't caught her at the last minute. He flashed her a fond smile when he pulled her back to her feet but the grin slid off his face when his eyes caught on something behind her. 

She spun around and realized why, they'd found them. Bodies were draped and piled around the old stump that had caused all of her friends so much trouble. 

"Oh my god," The words seemed to tumble out of their own accord because all Jordan seemed capable of at that moment was staring in horror. 

"Told you it would work." She meant for it to sound a little playful, an attempt to take away some of the horror of the situation but sounded more hollow.

She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it just me or did Jordan look even more delectable than usual? Too precious for this world!


End file.
